


Circle

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Forgiveness, Metaphysical Incest, Other, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Serpent swallows its tail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

Now a new beginning, re-becoming, changed and unchanged, parts of the whole and the whole itself, individual yet completing, again forever, again as intended, again as always, Mercy and Justice or, in the old names, Emkathon and Kavreshar.

He says he has betrayed his function, embraced corruption. He cannot judge himself. She says all is restored, that all is as was, made new through birth and death and rebirth.

Come, brother-lover-husband-self, there are souls to make, and to make new. We are the will and voice of Creation - through forgiveness we can be forgiven, and all is again new begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the fan_flashworks challenge #7 - Do-Over, also fulfilling the Emkathon/Kavreshar prompt 'E is for Eternity' at the Diablotin ficlet fest.


End file.
